


Ridin'

by talitha78



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Humor, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Baby Yoda's ridin' dirty.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	Ridin'

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit lyrics, not safe for work. Spoilers for every last bit of _The Mandalorian_ Season 1. Explosions and violence.  
> Dedicated to my enablers [cienna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cienna/pseuds/cienna), [puckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckling/pseuds/puckling), [reppu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reppu/pseuds/reppu), and [svmadelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svmadelyn/pseuds/svmadelyn).

**Title:** Ridin'  
**Song Artist:** Chamillionaire ft. Krayzie Bone  
**Fandom:** _The Mandalorian_  
**Character:** Baby Yoda  
**Length:** 01:53  
**Warnings:** Explicit lyrics, not safe for work. Spoilers for all of Season 1 of _The Mandalorian_. Explosions and violence.  
**Vid Summary:** Baby Yoda's ridin' dirty.

A downloadable version of the vid can be found [ on Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/289692.html). Reblogs on [Tumblr](https://talitha78.tumblr.com/post/190369393745/baby-yoda-has-broken-my-vid-block-woohoo-title) are much appreciated.


End file.
